Sister for Karin
by Helena Pitambar
Summary: Karin sangat membenci pacar baru kakaknya. Karena, perempuan yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi pacar Ichigo adalah sosok yang selama ini diam-diam telah diakui olehnya sebagai kakak perempuan. Siapakah kedua perempuan itu? Mind to Review? Chapter 4 muncul setelah hiatus lama.
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Sister for Karin © Mezuraven Randy**

**Summary : Karin sangat membenci pacar baru kakaknya. Karena, perempuan yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi pacar Ichigo adalah sosok yang selama ini diam-diam telah diakui olehnya sebagai kakak perempuan. Siapakah kedua perempuan itu?**

**Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T FLAME. OOC, pov, sorry for Inoue Orihime Fans and Kuchiki Rukia Fans also Kurosaki Karin Fans–don't flame or hate me and this fanfic. Peaceful!**

**KARIN pov**

Tok tok! Tok tok!

Terdengar suara seseorang mengetuk pintu. Sudah semenit yang lalu suara berisik itu mengganggu kegiatan menonton pertandingan sepak bolaku. Aku tak mau menggubrisnya karena mataku terus memelototi teknik permainan team kesayanganku yang hebat. Sebab aku ingin mempraktikkannya besok saat bertanding melawan teman-teman laki-lakiku. Pasti dengan begitu aku akan menang mudah.

Tok tok! Tok tok!

Suara ketukan itu kembali terdengar di gendang telingaku. Volumenya pun bertambah semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Grrrh! Siapa sih orang menyebalkan yang tak bosan mengetuk pintu itu? Apa itukah hobinya? "Yuzu!" panggilku kepada saudara kembarku keras-keras. Aku berharap dia mau membukakan pintu bagi tamu sialan itu.

"Ada apa Karin? Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku sedang memasak untuk makan malam?" dia balas berteriak dari arah dapur. Suaranya terdengar cempreng menggema membuat telingaku bisa tuli seketika.

"Tolong kau bukakan pintu! Ada seseorang menunggu di luar sana yang terus mengetuk pintu! Aku bosan!" perintahku dengan suara lantang. Kupencet-pencet remote TV-ku kembali saat channel yang aku tonton sedang menampilkan siaran iklan. Namun tiba-tiba remote itu hilang dari genggamanku. Baru aku menyadari bahwa Yuzu lah yang telah merebutnya. Aku melongo tak percaya memandangi saudara kembarku yang berwajah polos itu. "Kapan kau berdiri di depanku? Sekarang minggir dari hadapanku karena aku tak bisa melihat acaranya kalau tubuhmu menghalanginya." sewotku lalu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit ke samping.

"Kau ini! Aku sedang sibuk di dapur sedangkan kau membuka pintu untuk tamu saja tidak mau. Cepat bantu aku, Karin!" ucapnya memamerkan tampang kesal. Aku memutar bola mataku lantas menghela nafas berat. Segera aku bangkit dari sofa tempatku duduk dan bergegas membukakan pintu karena malas bertengkar dengannya.

"Oke. Lanjutkan saja acara memasakmu, dan jangan lupa pesananku tadi. Spaghetti meat ball tanpa keju!" tegasku mengingatkan sekaligus melampiaskan kekesalan lewat kata-kata memerintah kebiasaanku. Kalau dipikir-pikir aku ini memang kembaran yang jahat ya.

Cklek! Kubuka pintu rumahku perlahan. Sesaat mataku membulat ketika mendapati dua orang yang berlainan jenis tampak bergandengan tangan mesra. Yang laki-laki memiliki rambut orens spike dengan mata ambernya. Tentu aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah kakak kandungku. Lalu yang perempuan? Dia jelas-jelas bukan Rukia-nee. Perempuan ini bertubuh ideal dengan tinggi semampai dan memiliki mata abu-abu samar. Rambutnya panjang dan berwarna orens kecoklatan diikat menjadi dua seperti gaya rambut anak-anak. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah saat pandanganku beralih pada dadanya. Besar sekali! Hampir menyamai dada Rangiku-san, sahabat Rukia-nee.

Gluk! Aku menelan ludahku secara paksa. Tak mau mempercayai pemandangan yang disuguhkan didepan mataku. Kenapa kakakku malah bermesraan dengan perempuan ini? "Ichi-nii? Tumben kau sudah pulang. Rukia-nee mana?" tanyaku mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan perempuan disamping kakakku itu. Bagaimana aku mau meladeninya kalau sikapnya itu membuat mataku pedas dan tanganku gatal untuk mengusirnya keluar? Dia bergelayut merangkul lengan kekar kakakku dengan begitu erat. Seakan-akan takut bahwa nantinya akan aku rebut paksa. Dilihat dari penampilan luar, sepertinya dia tipikal perempuan lemah lembut yang manja.

"Rukia ya. Dia masih berada di sekolah karena mengikuti club memasak, makanya aku tinggal." jawab kakakku santai tanpa peduli dengan reaksiku. Malahan dia tersenyum renyah pada perempuan yang terus menempelinya bak di lem dengan lem kayu.

"Kenapa kau tinggal? Dia itu perempuan dan bagaimana kalau nanti dia pulang malam-malam sendirian?" protesku sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaraku. Kulihat kakakku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Apa-apaan responnya itu? Seharusnya dia berubah panik dan khawatir, lalu cepat-cepat melenggang pergi menuju sekolah untuk menjemput Rukia-nee.

"Hahahahaha…" tawa kakakku menggelegar. Membuatku makin kebingungan dengan sikapnya barusan yang terkesan aneh. "Sebenarnya aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, tapi Rukia yang memaksaku untuk pulang duluan." jelas kakakku dengan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Apa?" gumamku pelan.

"Yah, lagipula Inoue juga buru-buru mengajakku pulang ke rumah. Untuk dikenalkan pada keluarga kita,"

Hah? Mengenalkan Inoue kepada keluargaku? "Inoue itu siapa? Kenapa harus dikenalkan denganku dan keluarga kita? Dan apa-apaan nada bicara Ichi-nii yang seolah-olah ingin memamerkan tunangan baru kepadaku?" cerocosku kurang mampu mencerca setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut kakakku.

"Kau pasti salah satu adik kembar Kurosaki-kun. Namamu Kurosaki Karin bukan?" tanya sebuah suara perempuan yang menyambung pembicaraanku dengan kakakku. "Aku Inoue Orihime, pacar baru kakakmu (amit-amit, jangan sampai ini jadi kenyataan). Salam kenal, Karin-chan!" Inoue berkata riang dengan wajah berbinar-binar saking senangnya. Dapat pula terlihat olehku sebuah semburat merah dipipinya. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungku menggelinding entah kemana. Akan tetapi penuturannya yang menyatakan sebagai pacar kakakku itu yang mampu mengobarkan api di dalam hatiku. Kebencianku langsung hidup saat itu juga ketika melihat senyum palsu yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin padaku. Dia pikir dapat mengelabuiku dengan senyum seperti itu?

"Ehm. Maaf, apa yang dikatakan perempuan ini benar apa adanya, Ichi-nii?" tanyaku memastikan. Kakakku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan yang aku tujukan.

Deg! Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat mengetahuinya. Aku pasti sedang bermimpi! Kutelusuri lekuk wajah kakakku, mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mata indahnya. Namun hasilnya nihil! Aku tidak percaya kakakku yang terkenal elegan, tampan, dan keren di sekolahnya bisa jatuh cinta pada perempuan tipe seperti yang aku lihat ini?

"Aku tidak mau mengakuinya…" bisikku sepelan dan sekecil mungkin agar tidak didengar oleh kedua insan di depanku. Tubuhku merosot hingga terduduk menyentuh lantai rumah. Kakiku benar-benar tak sanggup menopang berat badanku hanya karena obrolan singkat kami bertiga yang berlangsung tak lebih dari lima belas menit.

"Kau kenapa? Hei!" kakakku berjongkok dengan punggung tangannya menempel pada dahiku, bermaksud mengecek suhu tubuhku. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya, sebersit rasa cemas hinggap dalam tatapan mautnya. Aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepalaku gemetaran. Aku pun tak tahu sejak kapan aku merasa selemah ini. Kenapa? Otakku tak mau berpikir mencari jawabannya, bahkan mengingat pertandingan sepak bola yang baru beberapa menit aku lihat saja lupa. Ada apa?

"Karin-chan tidak apa-apa?" Inoue-nee turut berjongkok sama halnya dengan kakakku. Aku menggertakkan gigi gerahamku kesal.

"Hei nona, yang boleh memanggilku dengan embel-embel chan hanyalah Rukia-nee. Kau dengar?" gertakku marah. Berani sekali dia ikut campur dengan nama panggilan yang diberikan oleh Rukia-nee. Dia dan kakakku terjingkat kaget bersamaan.

"Jaga bicaramu, Karin! Kau ini kenapa?" terlihat mata amber kakak berkilat emosi. Namun jemari lentik Inoue-nee meraba-raba pundaknya untuk menghentikan amarah yang sedetik lagi akan meledak dari kakak. Aku yang melihatnya tersenyum pahit sembari memalingkan muka. Kenapa kau malah membela perempuan itu ketimbang adikmu sendiri? "Sudahlah Kurosaki-kun… nama itu pasti spesial baginya, jadi hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang boleh mengatakannya."

Kakakku mengangguk membenarkan. Dia juga tahu bahwa Rukia-nee selalu memanggilku begitu. "Karin, apa ada masalah denganmu? Kau tampak…" kakakku menggantungkan kalimatnya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan dirinya sedang berpikir keras entah apa yang berkecamuk dalam otaknya.

"Oke. Aku salah karena telah berkata kasar pada perempuan ini. Maaf saja, tapi mood-ku sedang tidak bersahabat untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata menyesal!" tegasku kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka dan kembali menguasi remote TV. Aku cuma tidak mau memperbesar masalah sepele ini hanya karena keegoisanku.

**END pov**

"Wah… ternyata Yuzu-chan pintar memasak ya. Coba aku cicipi hasil olahanmu," Inoue tampak mengambil sesendok kuah ramen yang baru matang. Dia mengecap-ecap beberapa kali sebagai tanda sedang serius menilai rasa masakan Yuzu. "Hmm aku rasa kurang beberapa bumbu, boleh aku tambahi rempah-rempah? (jujur aku nggak tahu bumbu masakan karena nggak pernah masak, goreng telor aja keasinan) " komentar Inoue. Dan Yuzu pun mengangguk senang karena dia merasa kemampuan memasaknya masih amatiran. Tangan Inoue cekatan menjumput bumbu bubuk yang ada di dalam toples lantas memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang berisi kuah ramen. Kemudian memotong-motong daun bawang lalu menaburkannya sebagai pelengkap. Yuzu sampai terpana melihatnya.

"Inoue-nee hebat!" pekik Yuzu bahagia dan memberikan tepuk tangan kecil. Mereka akrab dengan cepat dan saling berbagi kesenangan melalui hobi memasak mereka. Dan itu membuat Yuzu melupakan menu pesanan saudara kembarnya.

"Aku sudah terbiasa memasak kok! Oya, akan lebih enak kalau dimakan bersama bento (aku kurang yakin waktu ngetik bagian ini), jadi cepat kau masak bento."

Keduanya terus melakukan kegiatan bersama tanpa sadar bahwa sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ada sepasang mata sibuk mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka penuh dengki.

Karin menyambar sweater ungu yang lalu dipakainya dan satu lagi sweater biru tua dalam genggaman. Dia mengendap-endap mengambi sepatu sneakers miliknya yang tersusun rapi di rak sepatu. Matanya sekilas melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul lima sore lebih. Biasanya kegiatan club selesai tepat pukul setengah enam petang. Lalu dia cepat-cepat berjalan pelan membuka pintu rumah.

"Mau kemana?" tegur sebuah suara yang berhasil sukses menggagalkan rencananya. Karin menoleh sebentar untuk menatap tajam mata amber kakaknya. Dia masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan kakaknya yang dianggap tidak adil.

"Mengembalikan barang," jawabnya singkat tanpa ingin menunda-nunda waktu dan segera membuka kenop pintu.

"Barang apa? Kulihat kau tak membawa apapun selain sweater di tanganmu." ucap Ichigo curiga. Dia yakin sekali kalau adiknya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Apalagi tingkahnya menjadi aneh sejak tadi siang, atau tepatnya sejak Inoue datang kemari bersamanya.

"Yah, apalagi kalau bukan mengembalikan sweater ini?" balas Karin sengit.

"Jangan bercanda, itu sweater milik Rukia!"

"Ichi-nii, lebih baik bantu perempuan itu di dapur sebelum dia menghancurkan masakan Yuzu." kali ini Ichigo terbelalak dengan kata-kata dingin Karin barusan. Tatapannya juga menajam tiga kali lipat dari sikap wajarnya.

Braakk! Pintu di banting kasar oleh Karin. Sementara Ichigo memandang kosong bayangan adiknya dalam benaknya. Apa yang membuat sifat Karin berubah sedrastis ini? Pertanyaan yang tak tahu dimana jawabannya berada itu berputar-putar menari di dalam otaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa penyebab utamanya. "Anak itu mempunyai masalah apa sih?" pikir Ichigo pasrah. Namun dia tahu kemana tujuan Karin akan pergi, Hueco Mundo High School adalah targetnya. Karena dia yakin kalau adiknya akan menjemput Rukia.

**RUKIA pov**

Aku memasukkan kotak bekal berisi percobaan memasakku ke dalam tas selempanganku. Hari ini aku memang sengaja memasak pasta karena tahu kalau Karin sangat menyukai jenis masakan ala Eropa seperti ini. Entah mengapa aku malah merasa lebih dekat dengannya ketimbang Yuzu. Mengingat bahwa sifat anak itu sangatlah brutal dan tomboy seperti Tatsuki, sahabatku sewaktu aku masih bergabung di club karate. Dia memang dulunya sering beradu agrumen denganku, tapi kini tidak sama sekali. Dia semakin hari semakin menerima keberadaanku dalam lingkup keluarganya, dan hal itu tentu membuatku merasa senang. Aku memang bukanlah siapa-siapa di antara mereka. Walaupun tidak memiliki hubungan darah atau ikatan khusus, aku tetap menyayangi mereka seperti sebuah keluarga yang aku idamkan dari dulu.

"Kuchiki-san, hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu pulang bersama. Aizen-nii sudah menjemputku setengah jam yang lalu, maaf ya." sebuah suara dari sahabatku menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Dialah Sousuke Momo. Perempuan dengan senyum manis dan rambut yang dicepol rapi. Di dalam club memasak, dia merupakan anggota yang paling pintar membuat resep sendiri. Tak heran karena keluarganya membuka sebuah kedai makanan yang cukup terkenal. Dia juga yang selama ini membantuku mengenalkan berbagai jenis bumbu masakan dan rempah-rempah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" ucapku tenang. Meskipun harus aku akui, aku takut pulang sendirian malam-malam begini. Apalagi sekarang sedang musim gugur, di luar sana pastilah dingin dan hebatnya aku lupa membawa sweater!

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Momo, dia kelihatan mencemaskanku.

"Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi jelekmu itu di depanku. Hahaha…" aku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat canggung di antara kami. Momo tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, dia mengerti tentangku yang benci di khawatirkan. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh kedua pundakku sambil sedikit menekannya.

"Hati-hati diperjalanan ya. Bawalah sweater milikku ini, aku tidak mau kau pingsan ditengah jalan karena menggigil kedinginan." katanya penuh perhatian sembari menyerahkan sweater rajutan berwarna… pink? Momo sungguh baik, aku jadi iri dengan laki-laki yang berhasil mengambil hatinya. Andai saja orang itu adalah aku. Tuhan… aku berpikiran apa sih? Aku ini normal bukan penyuka sesama jenis!

"K-kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Sudah, pakai untuk dirimu sendiri saja," aku menolak halus-halus, tak mau melukai perasaan sahabatku. Sejujurnya aku menolak karena membenci warnanya. Pink! (warna yang aku benci juga, sorry for pink lovers) Itu terlalu feminine dan mencolok. Aku tidak menyukainya.

"Hahh… aku sudah tahu alasan kau menolaknya. P-I-N-K." Momo menghela pasrah. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa ya, Kuchiki-san! Salam untuk laki-laki bermata indah itu! Daaah!" Momo berteriak sembari melenggang pergi menuju tempat kakaknya menunggu. Aku masih dapat melihat dia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Rukia-nee!" semenit setelah kepergian Momo, aku mendengar suara familiar berteriak memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Karin berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiriku. Matanya merah sembab dan berair. Apakah dia menangis? Hari memang beranjak petang, tapi aku serius melihatnya menangis dan aku tidak salah lihat! Dia langsung menghambur memelukku erat.

"Karin-chan, ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut dan mengelus-elus pundaknya pelan. Bahunya bergetar karena efek dari sesenggukan. Dia mendongak menatapaku. Apa-apaan pancaran sinar mata ini? Kau terlihat begitu rapuh. Ada masalah apa sebenarnya hingga mampu menitikkan air mata kesedihanmu?

"Rukia-nee…"

**Continued on chapter 2**

Kenapa hancur begini? Tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku! Mana Ichigo pacaran sama Inoue lagi! Huaaaa! Mind to review? Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

Weleeh… aku malah baru tahu kalau chapter kemarin berbau bashing. Hehehe :P

Ok! Kalau begitu aku mau minta maaf bagi kalian yang merasa tokoh kesayangannya aku bashing–secara nggak sengaja. Dan demi jaga-jaga supaya tidak menimbulkan kesalahan lagi, ada baiknya para Inoue Orihime Fans tidak membaca ff ini lebih lanjut.

**Bleach ****© Tite Kubo**

**Sister for Karin © Mezuraven Randy**

**Summary : Dalam obrolan mereka beruda, Isshin sedikit memberikan tanggapan mengenai pacar baru putra sulungnya. Sebenarnya bagaimana tanggapan Isshin?**

**Warning : OOC, pov. Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca. Simpel kan?**

**ICHIGO pov**

Yuzu dan Inoue masih sibuk bersenang-senang dengan alat-alat kosmetik mereka di kamar lantai dua setelah selesai acara masak-memasak. Berulang kali suara tawa mereka membahana sampai ke lantai dasar tempatku dan Ayah menonton pertandingan tennis. Kenapa setiap kali melihat TV selalu saja acaranya tentang olah raga? Karena memang keluargaku menyukai olah raga macam apapun kecuali golf. Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa permainan mahal menghabiskan uang seperti itu pantas di sebut sebagai olah raga. Mereka hanya memukul bola lalu menaiki mobil khusus untuk mengantarnya ke tempat bola terlempar. Barang bawaan pun di tangani oleh assisten mereka. Mana bisa berkeringat dan sehat kalau cuma melakukan hal itu.

"Kyaaa! Inoue-nee cantik sekali!" teriak Yuzu dengan volume keras. Aku yang mendengarnya hanya mampu tersenyum kecil membayangkan bagaimana cantiknya Inoue seperti yang di teriakkan oleh Yuzu. Hah? Benarkah? Aku rasa membayangkan Rukia yang tanpa make up sudah memberiku kepuasan tersendiri. Hei Ichigo bodoh! Memikirkan perempuan lain saat kau sudah memiliki pacar adalah perbuatan dosa! Itu sama halnya dengan selingkuh secara tidak langsung. Tapi masa sih? Memangnya ada yang namanya selingkuh secara tidak langsung? Hahh… payah!

"Yang di atas berisik sekali sih? Mengganggu acara menontonku saja." gerutuku lalu menggosok pelan rambut spike orensku. Aku menguap karena sedikit merasa mengantuk. Sebenarnya ini belum larut, namun badanku terasa lelah semua menjalani hari yang panjang ini.

"Biarkan saja mereka, Ichigo. Toh perempuan itu merupakan pacarmu sendiri bukan? Lagipula sepertinya Yuzu merasa senang," ucap seorang laki-laki paruh baya berjenggot tipis yang duduk di sampingku. Laki-laki tua itu menyeruput teh buatannya sendiri dengan nikmat. Dia adalah Kurosaki Isshin atau lebih tepatnya Ayahku sendiri. Sebenarnya yang biasa menyeduh teh untuk Ayah adalah Rukia, karena Ayah sudah cocok dengan teh yang katanya lain daripada yang lain itu. Berhubung Rukia ikut club memasak, Inoue mencoba menggantikan peran Rukia. Tetapi tak tahu apa alasannya, Ayah malah menolaknya. Padahal Inoue juga pintar memasak kan? Itu kata Yuzu, kalau aku belum tahu dengan detail mengenai hobinya yang satu ini. Dan tentu tingkah Ayah yang dapat di katakan hampir sama dengan Karin, membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa mereka kurang setuju dengan perempuan pilihanku. Aku merasa mereka sedikit keberatan dengan kehadiran Inoue di sini.

"Ayah, kenapa nada bicaramu kurang bersahabat seperti itu? Dan kenapa pula kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan perempuan itu, bukankah lebih akrab kalau kau memanggilnya Inoue? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" aku melontarkan rangkaian pertanyaan untuk mendesak Ayahku. Namun ekspresi laki-laki tua ini tidak merasa tertekan barang sedikitpun. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul sembari menyeruput kembali teh yang telah mendingin.

"Bukannya bernada tidak bersahabat, tapi aku merasa belum mengenalnya lebih dekat. Sepertinya dia terus terdiam dan tak mau berbicara pada keluarga kita selain Yuzu dan dirimu, apa aku salah?" jawab Ayah dengan santai lalu pandangannya terfokus lagi pada acara yang ditayangkan. Aku benar-benar merasakan kejanggalan pada ucapannya barusan. Sepertinya ada makna tersembunyi yang tidak aku ketahui pasti.

"Ayah ini bicara apa? Wajar saja dia bersikap kurang akrab seperti itu, karena dia masih malu dan baru kali ini berkunjung kemari." sewotku mengelak kata-kata Ayah.

"Hmm begitukah? Apa kau lupa saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Rukia? Dia terlihat ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan keluarga kita, meskipun saat itu Karin masih tertutup," ucapan Ayah sukses membulatkan mata amberku. Kenapa obrolan ini di sangkut-pautkan dengan Rukia? Dan kenapa juga tengkukku terasa panas? "Yah, tak perlu dipikirkan. Coba kau tengok jam berapa sekarang." perintah Ayah membuka topik pembicaraan baru. Aku melirik jam dinding yang tergantung pada tembok ruang tamu. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul tujuh empat puluh lima menit, hampir jam delapan malam. Memang apa hubungannya?

"Belum ada jam delapan malam, masih terlalu dini untukku pergi tidur."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Bagaimana dengan perempuan itu, apa kau tak mengantarnya pulang? Kau laki-laki bertanggung jawab kan?" tanya Ayahku. Bagus! Aku lupa memberitahu alasan aku mengajaknya ke sini. Pantas saja Ayah bertanya, sepertinya Rukia benar tentangku yang bodoh ini. Dasar! "Mmm sebenarnya aku bermaksud mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita, dan apa Ayah mengizinkannya untuk menginap?" tanyaku takut-takut. Belum pernah aku membawa seorang perempuan menginap di rumah ini sekali pun. Baru ini! Tampak Ayah menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menenggak habis cairan beraroma melati dalam cangkirnya.

"Lalu dia mau tidur dimana? Bukankah kamar tidur kita hanya ada tiga buah?" ingat Ayahku. Aku menepuk dahiku cukup keras. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal sepenting itu? "Aku tidak mau tidur di sofa, Ichigo." sambungnya menegaskan atau memperjelas bahwa kamarnya tidak di sewakan kepada siapapun.

"Inoue kan bisa tidur bertiga dengan Yuzu dan Karin di kamar atas. Lagi pula tidak akan sesak kok!" ucapku tenang. Namun sorot mata Ayah yang melirikku terkesan begitu aneh. Rasanya risih di tatap seperti itu. Sebenarnya ada masalah apa lagi sih? Bukankah Inoue tidak terlalu gemuk? "Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Sepertinya kau telah melupakan seseorang yang tak kalah penting bagi kita daripada perempuan itu," ucap Ayahku datar. Seseorang yang lebih penting? Siapa sih? Oh! Aku lupa dengan Rukia. Bisa-bisanya aku mengabaikan keberadaan mata amethyst kesayanganku itu. Ekh? Kesayanganku? Ichigo bodoh! Saraf otakmu sudah rusak ya. Ingat! Jangan pernah sekali-kali berselingkuh meskipun secara tidak langsung! "Sebaiknya kau pertimbangkan masalah itu lain waktu, kau tak sadar kalau kedua anak itu masih belum pulang? Apa kau tak berniat untuk mencari mereka? Ini sudah terlalu malam bagi anak perempuan seperti mereka berdua, akan sangat berbahaya."

Mata amberku lagi-lagi terbelalak karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Rukia! Karin! Bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang. Aku harus cepat-cepat membawa mereka kembali ke rumah! "Kau boleh membagi cintamu dengan orang lain, tapi jangan sampai kau melupakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai yang paling tua untuk melindungi mereka." aku masih sempat mendengar ucapan Ayahku saat kakiku melangkah menghampiri kamarku.

Aku mengobrak-abrik seisi lemari pakaianku dengan buru-buru untuk menemukan jaket coklat tuaku satu-satunya. Jaket yang juga merupakan kado hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke lima belas pemberian Rukia. Betapa baiknya dia memberikanku sesuatu yang berguna. Tapi saat ini dimana keberadaan benda itu? Lemari yang sudah aku acak-acak pun tidak ada. Kuputar bola mataku untuk menyensor setiap sudut kamar kecilku, hasilnya sama saja kosong! "Ck! Hilang di saat yang penting seperti ini!" decakku kesal. Aku beranjak menapaki tangga untuk menuju ke kamar Yuzu dengan tergesa-gesa. Brakk! Kudorong sedikit paksa pintu kamar berwarna setengah pink setengah hitam itu, warna yang di sukai kedua adikku. "Yuzu! Kau tahu dimana jaket coklat tuaku? Aku membutuhkannya sekarang!" kataku disertai dengan nafas yang memburu. Aku bertanya padanya karena dia yang kerap mengurusi soal pakaian mulai dari mencuci sampai menatanya kembali ke dalam lemari. Inuoe pun tengah memandangiku keheranan sama dengan Yuzu.

"Jaket itu aku cuci karena kotor. Maaf aku lupa mengatakannya padamu, Ichi-nii." sesalnya sembari menundukkan kepala. Aku cuma mengangguk seadanya dan segera berlari menuruni anak tangga, melesat memakai sepatuku lantas membuka kenop pintu. Kulirik jam dinding untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum pergi, ternyata waktu berlalu lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Pukul delapan? Aku harus cepat! Belum sempat aku melangkah keluar, seseorang mencegahku dengan cara menahan lenganku. Membuatku terpaksa membalikkan tubuh untuk menatapnya.

"Aku juga ingin ikut bersamamu, Kurosaki-kun."

Kupejamkan mataku untuk beberapa saat. Sudah aku duga ini akan masuk dalam skenario hipotesisku. Inoue memang susah untuk berkompromi di saat-saat penting. Dia ingin ikut bersamaku? Apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkannya sih? Ini bukan kencan! Segera kucengkram pundaknya agak kasar. Mungkin ini efek dari emosi dan kepanikan yang menjalari hatiku. Kutatap tajam mata abu-abu samarnya, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ini bukanlah main-main. "Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar untuk menemukan saudaraku, pergi dan temanilah Yuzu bermain seperti tadi." pintaku. Mata abu-abu samarnya berkaca-kaca menahan bulir-bulir bening yang sudah di pelupuk mata. Dia menangkup wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan terisak pelan.

"Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

Apakah kata-kataku barusan terdengar seperti sedang memarahinya? Ataukah tindakanku yang terkesan jahat baginya? Hatiku perih karena tahu orang yang aku sayangi menangis di depanku. Namun tak dapat aku pungkiri bahwa aku sangat kesal dengan sifat egois Inoue yang tak ada bedanya dengan Karin. Perempuan ini benar-benar tak bisa membaca dan menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi yang sedang terjadi.

"Yuzu! Bisa kau hibur Inoue-nee? Aku harus mencari saudara kembar keras kepalamu dan juga Rukia-nee, kalau ada kesulitan minta saja bantuan Ayah. Daaah!" pamitku ala kilat.

"Umm hati-hati, Ichi-nii!"

**KARIN pov**

Malam ini jalanan Karakura terlihat lebih ramai dari malam biasanya. Ya. Karena malam ini adalah malam Minggu, malam penuh cinta bagi para muda-mudi seusia Rukia-nee. Setidaknya itulah yang dulu pernah di katakan oleh kakakku saat aku bertanya. Mereka sering menghabiskan malam berdua di temani sepiring short cake dan secangkir esspreso hangat dalam suasana remang-remang café. Persis dengan apa yang tengah ada di sekelilingku sekarang ini. Café-café yang berdiri dengan kokoh di sepanjang jalanan yang aku dan Rukia-nee lalui, penuh dengan pasangan-pasangan kekasih sedang berbincang-bincang sembari tertawa kecil. Pusat games pun tak kalah ramai dengan para gamers yang datang berkunjung untuk memuaskan hobi mereka. Yang tampak lumayan sepi adalah toko dan persewaan buku. Hanya segelintir orang berlalu-lalang di tempat yang bisa di bilang penuh ilmu, pengecualian untuk komik-komik berbau hentai. Aku heran kenapa buku sejenis itu bisa di pasarkan dan lagi, harga komik tersebut cukup mahal di bandingkan harga komik sewajarnya.

"Jadi ini yang di maksud dengan keindahan malam Minggu?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan dengan Rukia-nee. Karena kulihat sedari tadi dia tak membuka mulutnya untuk mengajakku mengobrolkan sesuatu. Dia menoleh dan menggangguk meresponku.

"Surganya anak-anak muda. Hahaha…" tawanya disertai sebuah senyuman manis memabukkan. Sial! Andai aku adalah seorang laki-laki, tak peduli berapa tahun usianya lebih tua dariku. Aku akan tetap menyatakan perasaanku! Namun aku sadar bahwa semua hanyalah angan-angan semu memalukan. Sebuah harapan yang merupakan salah satu dari sekumpulan aib milikku, mungkin. "Kau tidak tertarik untuk mampir ke sebuah café bersamaku? Aku yang akan mentraktirmu," tawar Rukia-nee tetap dengan senyum andalannya.

"Café bukanlah gaya yang pas dengan image-ku." jawabku malah mengundang gelak tawanya. Tangan mungil lembutnya terjulur berusaha meraihku, kemudian dia mengelus puncak kepalaku dan mengusap helaian rambut hitamku. Sensasi ini? Oh! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang hangat seperti ini. Padahal dulu setiap hari Ibu selalu memberikannya kepadaku. Aku beruntung karena mengenal sosok yang anggun dan penuh aura keibuan. Meski kadang aku akui bahwa Rukia-nee sangatlah galak dan cerewet mempermasalahkan soal kebersihan.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau begitu."

"Rukia! Karin!" terdengar sebuah teriakan cukup keras yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian kami berdua untuk menoleh ke belakang. Suara serak bernada berat tadi rupanya milik seorang laki-laki yang sedang coba aku hindari. Kakakku. Dia berdiri selang beberapa meter dari kami dengan balutan jaket coklat tua. Mata ambernya tak luput memandangi kami dengan sorotan tajam menakutkan. Apa dia marah? Untuk apa pula?

"Ichigo… sedang apa kau di sini?" Rukia-nee menyapa dengan tangan melambai ke arah kakakku. Perlahan kakakku mendekat menghampiri kami.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kalian belum pulang ke rumah?" tanyanya memburu entah karena sedang mengatur alat pernafasannya atau… aku tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Lagipula untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Bodoh!

"Kau tak lihat kalau kami sedang berjalan bermaksud pulang menuju rumah?" ucapku kasar membuat dua pasang mata di depanku beralih menatapku kaget. Terutama ekspresi yang terpancar oleh paras cantik Rukia-nee. Tentu dia tampak bingung karena aku belum bercerita apa-apa setelah insiden menangis di pelukannya tadi. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka entah kau mempunyai perasaan pada kakakku ataupun tidak sama sekali.

"Kau… kenapa hari ini kau bersikap seolah-olah aku adalah musuhmu? Kau membenciku atau membenci–"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Ichi-nii. Tolong…" potongku cepat-cepat karena tak mau Rukia-nee ikut terlibat dalam masalah pribadiku. Walau aku harus rela membuang ego-ku untuk mengemis memohon pada kakakku untuk tidak membahas perbincangan menyesakkan ini, terlebih ketika mendengar nama perempuan itu di sebut olehnya. Yang mana malah akan menimbulkan keributan dan menarik banyak penonton umum. Untungnya kakakku mengerti dan memilih untuk diam sementara Rukia-nee pun tidak menginterogasiku macam-macam. Beruntung!

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat pulang. Yang di rumah sedang menanti dengan cemas terlebih lagi Ayah," kata kakakku lalu berjalan lebih dulu di depan, membiarkan kami berdua tertinggal untuk mengekor di belakangnya. Dan semuanya menciptakan alam bisu dalam perjalanan pulang kami bertiga. Kakakku pun sama halnya denganku, membuang muka jauh-jauh saat memergoki aku tengah meliriknya. Cih! Sombong sekali dia! Bagaimana bisa aku sempat berharap alih-alih Rukia-nee mendampingi laki-laki menyebalkan tak tahu diri seperti kakakku?

**END pov**

Tak terasa ketiga anak manusia yang saling bergantung satu sama lain itu sampai di depan pintu kayu tua berukiran dua naga kembar. Rumah keluarga Kurosaki yang berlantai dua namun sederhana untuk ukuran seorang dokter klinik. Perlahan laki-laki tampan bernama Ichigo mulai menggerakkan tangannya mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok! Tok tok!

Tak lebih dari semenit mereka menunggu, pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sosok cantik berambut panjang tengah sesenggukan dengan bola mata sembab berair. Inoue tanpa berkata apapun langsung menghambur memeluk Ichigo erat-erat. Wajahnya seperti seseorang ketakutan melihat hantu. "Kurosaki-kun! Aku senang kau kembali dengan selamat. Hiks… hiks… aku sangat takut." tangisnya pecah. Ichigo menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Inoue.

"Sudah… berhentilah menangis jika kau tak mau di anggap perempuan cengeng," ucap Ichigo halus. Kata-katanya seolah seperti sebuah mantera sihir yang menghipnotis Inoue untuk patuh. Punggung tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyeka bekas tangis yang mengering membentuk aliran kecil pada pipi mulusnya. Buru-buru dia tersenyum. Namun seketika senyum itu hilang saat mata abu-abu samarnya bergeser beberapa centi dari Ichigo. Dia menatap Rukia dengan pandangan penuh menyelidik. Sedangkan Rukia yang memang halnya belum tahu status perempuan di depannya adalah pacar Ichigo, hanya mundur beberapa langkah karena salah tingkah.

"Ekh! Kenapa?"

"Perempuan ini siapa?" tanya Inoue dengan telunjuk mengarah pada Rukia. Dia sempat curiga kalau-kalau Rukia adalah selingkuhan Ichigo yang kapan saja mampu merebut Ichigo darinya.

"A-aku…"

**Continued on chapter 3**

Hooooaa Isshin jadi bijaksana begini? Gyaaaa! Hancur deh…

Balasan review…

**Meyrin kyuchan: **Ya. Mereka pacaran. Terus hubungan Ichigo sama Rukia? Tunggu aja ya…

**IchiRuki lovers: **Salam kenal juga. Tenang aja, udah aku siapin cowok yg oke kok!

**Kokota: **Siip! Udah aku siapin kok orangnya.

**Aoyama Malfoy: **Siip! Ini chapter 2 nih!

**AnonymousReader: **Oke! Sarannya di tunggu lagi loh… Soal bashing, aku malah baru tahu kok! Hehehe aku Ichiruki FC n Hitsuruki FC loh…

**hahaha: **Yah… chapter kemarin mereka pacaran to? Tapi Cuma buat konflik doing kok!

**Kuro: **Hohoho maaf deh kalau kamu merasa tersinggung. Aku malah baru tahu loh kalau chapter kemarin terkesan bashing. Mungkin chapter ini juga, tapi ini tuntutan skenario ceritanya. Makasih loh udah sempet review.

**Nana: **Yosh! Ini udah update.

**vvvv: **Wew seneng deh kamu review lagi. Yah… mereka pacaran buat konflik doing kok! Ini lanjutannya nih!

Yang lain silahkan tengok inbox masing-masing, kalo ada yang belum aku Pm silahkan aja protes atau bilang ke aku. Oke? Dan terima kasih sudah mau mampir untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian :)

Mind to review? Review please…


	3. Chapter 3

Baru sempat update, ngetik malem-malem berduaan sama kompie buthut kesayangan. Maaf nih, jadwal anak kelas tiga ternyata padat banget ya. Harus berjuang biar besok bisa lulus dan dapet sekolah lebih bagus! #amiiiin…

Adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfic ini? #ngarep sambil kedip-kedip genit ala om-om idung belang

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sister for Karin © Mezuraven Randy**

**Warning : OOC, pov, karakter baru muncul, persiapkan mental (?)**

** Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca. Simpel kan?**

"Kurosaki-kun lebih suka aku pakai warna apa? Kuning lemon atau pink mencolok ini? Kupikir dua-duanya cocok untukku karena memang kulitku yang putih mulus ini," ucap Inoue masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik pakaian obral. Dia berjuang mencari baju yang pantas dengan harga terjangkau melawan gadis-gadis lain yang juga tak mau mengalah. Siapa sih yang mau menolak belanja barang-barang bagus berharga murah? Semua gadis pasti mau kan? Dan Inoue adalah salah satunya.

"Kalau mini skirt ini bagaimana? Aku pasti akan tampak lebih seksi jika mengenakan ini," sambungnya antusias sambil tetap menggerakkan mata dan tangannya untuk menemukan model pakaian yang lain secara cepat agar tidak kedahuluan ibu-ibu muda di sampingnya. Dan kali ini Inoue berhasil menemukan sebuah gaun yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Pasalnya, warna gaun tersebut sangat mencolok dan modelnya yang agak vulgar, pasti akan banyak memancing mata nakal untuk melirik ke arahnya. "Kurosaki-kun… pesta kelulusan nanti, aku akan memakai gaun cantik ini… kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Inoue meminta pendapat kekasihnya yang sedari tadi diam. Yang Inoue lihat malah kekasihnya sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi. Lalu kemana sih Ichigo itu? Masa tega meninggalkan kekasihnya yang mati-matian berebut obral?

"Kurosaki-kun? Dia pergi kemana ya? Apa mungkin sedang mencari toilet?" pikir gadis cantik pemilik tubuh aduhai itu sambil terus melihat ke kanan dan kirinya demi menemukan sosok tinggi tegap berambut paling nyentrik itu. Dan hasilnya? Bingo! Sepertinya gadis berambut lembut itu telah menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang berdiri menepi dengan tampang kusut dan dahi berkedut-kedut. Tampak sekali bahwa pemuda tampan itu merasa sangat kesal entah mengapa. Padahal, seharusnya acara hang out bareng pacar sendiri menjadi moment paling romantis dan membahagiakan, apalagi first date seperti ini. Namun samakah dengan apa yang Ichigo rasakan saat ini?

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau ngapain sih melamun terus? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu lho…" pekik Inoue berlari menghampiri tempat kekasihnya berada. Dia tak lupa menenteng tas belanjaan yang berisi baju-baju baru yang barusan dia beli tadi. Maklum kan kalau anak gadis suka belanja banyak? Terlebih dia baru mendapatkan kiriman uang dari kakaknya yang bekerja di luar kota. Sekali-kali uang itu dihamburkan untuk bersenang-senang dong… begitu kan prinsip remaja zaman sekarang?

"Maaf Inoue, aku tadi merasa gerah dekat-dekat dengan kerumunan banyak orang. Makanya aku menyendiri di tempat ini untuk mencari udara," ucap Ichigo dengan kepala menunduk. Dia hanya tidak ingin kekasih spesialnya yang menyandang gelar primadona sekolah ini merasa kecewa padanya. Bukankah dia sangat perhatian sebagai seorang laki-laki? Betapa beruntungnya Inoue bisa meluluhkan hati seorang Ichigo agar tunduk patuh padanya seorang.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Lagi pula, kau akan terbiasa dengan suasana ramai seperti ini nantinya, karena aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu kencan!" seru Inoue kegirangan dengan wajah ceria dan mata abu-abu samarnya yang berbinar cemerlang. Begitu berkilau dan cantik hingga mengundang tatapan kagum para pemuda di sekeliling mereka. Ichigo cemburu tidak tuh?

"Inoue-chan tetap cantik dan semangat ya, masih sama seperti dulu," tiba-tiba sebuah suara khas laki-laki menyahut dari belakang. Reflek keduanya menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik suara sensual tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Inoue ketika melihat sosok tampan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lama kita tidak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu dan kakakmu?" sapa pemuda bermata aqua green tersebut dengan nada ramah menyenangkan. Dia segera menjabat tangan ramping milik Inoue dengan senyum manis mengembang menghiasi wajah tampannya yang memancarkan aura hangat. Kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam spike itu menggeser pandangannya sedikit ke kanan, mata indahnya bertemu pandang dengan mata kecoklatan milik Ichigo cukup lama.

"Ini pacarmu yang ke berapa? Dia tampan dan tampak masih muda…" ucap pemuda tadi sembari mengamati Ichigo dari atas hingga bawah secara teliti. Tapi yang tidak pemuda ini sadari adalah akibat dari ucapannya yang barusan terlontar tadi. Dia tidak tahu kalau Inoue dan Ichigo saling membelalakkan mata mendengarnya. Namun pikiran mereka berdua berbeda dan sangat bertolak belakang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo sedikit sinis. Dia mulai angkat bicara karena sudah bosan terus mendengarkan ocehan pemuda asing ini. Dasar orang tidak sopan dan tidak tahu aturan. Sebaiknya dia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu sebelum berbicara ngelantur seperti itu. Apalagi tatapannya seolah-olah menghakimi Ichigo luar dalam, memberikan tekanan kurang mengenakkan bagi pemuda berambut orens tersebut.

"Aku Shiba Kaien, pacar ketiganya Inoue dulu. Tapi sekarang sudah mantan kok! Kelihatannya dia cepat mendapatkan penggantiku ya, tak kusangka wajahnya pun mirip denganku." pemuda bernama Kaien itu mulai melancarkan basa-basi khas-nya dengan berlagak sopan dan sok ramah pada Ichigo. Inilah yang menjadi trik manjur untuk merayu gadis-gadis cantik yang sudah terpikat oleh ketampanannya.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" katanya melanjutkan. Tampak Kaien begitu antusias berbincang-bincang dengan Ichigo. Dia penasaran sekali dengan pemuda yang terlihat acuh dan cuek ini. Masa Inoue bisa kepincut dengan pemuda tampang preman begini? Apa istimewanya bocah dekil ini? Dompetnya atau body-nya?

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, kekasihnya Inoue. Senang bertemu denganmu yang merupakan mantannya, kuharap kau tidak berniat merebut Inoue kembali dariku," desis Ichigo sembari menyalami tangan besar milik Kaien yang ternyata cukup kuat.

"Ano… sebenarnya, ada apa kau datang kemari, Kaien-kun?" tanya Inoue gugup. Keningnya bercucuran keringat dingin yang mengalir sampai ke leher dan membuat pakaiannya basah oleh peluh. Wajah cantiknya sedikit lebih pucat dan tegang dari beberapa menit lalu sebelum bereuni dengan Kaien.

"Aku datang kemari untuk menemani temanku yang sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis manis dan cantik! Sebagai mak comblang tepatnya sih… dan Kurosaki tidak perlu cemas soal Inoue, aku sudah tidak tertarik dengannya lagi kok! Ngomong-ngomong kau pacarnya yang ke berapa?" oceh Kaien dengan tenang dan santainya tanpa mempedulikan bagaimana rupa ketakutan dari gadis berambut karamel di sebelahnya ini.

"Pacar yang ke berapa?" ulang Ichigo tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan pemuda tampan di depannya yang terlihat seperti senior-nya ini. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda bingung.

"Hahahaha… dia polos sekali sih, Inoue. Pantas kau mau memacarinya, bocah lugu ini pasti tipikal yang setia denganmu kan?" tawa Kaien begitu senangnya. Ichigo semakin tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan mereka berdua ini. Sementara Inoue sendiri sibuk memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan perasaan gelisah campur aduk.

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Kurosaki. Kau tidak tahu kan pacar Inoue lebih dari satu? Kurasa dia tidak mengatakan hal it ̶ "

"Ketemu juga akhirnya…" potong sebuah suara lain yang terdengar begitu rendah nadanya. Lagi-lagi baik Ichigo maupun Inoue dan Kaien harus memutar tubuh mereka untuk melihat orang yang asal menyahut obrolan mereka itu.

"Dasar pembohong, katanya kau akan menungguku di pusat game! Ternyata malah mampir ke butik yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran begini," dengus pemuda berambut putih cerah itu kesal. Long shirt biru tua yang dia gulung sebatas siku itu memperlihatkan tangan kekarnya yang mampu membuat para gadis berlomba-lomba mencuri pandang. Mata bak kucing liarnya terbingkai oleh lensa minus dengan elegan, bukan untuk gaya-gayaan. Topi baseball gothic yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya malah makin mempertebal garis ketampanannya. Tubuhnya pun begitu sick pack dan menggiurkan kaum hawa.

"Oh! Ada Inoue," kaget pemuda berambut putih itu setelahnya bergantian menatap Inoue dan Ichigo dengan tatapan kelewat sulit untuk ditebak. Segera dia mencengkeram lengan Kaien agak kasar dan menggeretnya mendekat padanya.

"Katanya mau bantu aku mendekati gadis itu! Sekarang bagaimana coba?" bisiknya dengan nada marah dan kesal berat. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya kasar dan tidak peduli. "Rukia sudah menunggu kedatangan kita di cafeteria lantai tiga, kau tidak kasihan dengannya?"

Ichigo membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar nama gadis yang tak asing lagi dengan kehidupannya, tengah di perbincangkan oleh dua pemuda mencurigakan kenalannya Inoue tadi.

"Rukia? Rukia siapa?" tanya Ichigo ingin memastikan bahwa Rukia yang mereka maksud bukanlah Rukia miliknya yang kasar dan tukang menganiaya orang seperti dirinya.

"Rukia teman kencanku dong! Namanya Kuchiki Rukia, memang ada masalah dengan gadis itu?" kali ini giliran pemuda bertopi tadi yang bertanya pada Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia? Ya Tuhan! Memangnya ada berapa banyak gadis yang memiliki nama itu?

"Sebaiknya kita mampir ke food court dulu yuk! Kurosaki-kun pasti sudah menahan lapar kan?" ajak Inoue tiba-tiba setelah mencium gelagat kurang menyenangkan dari kekasihnya. Dia tahu kalau Ichigo sangat over protective terhadap anggota keluarganya. Begitu mendengar nama Kuchiki Rukia saja langsung panik begitu. Tapi sayangnya, ketiga pemuda itu mengacuhkannya dan sedang fokus dengan topik mereka tentang gadis Kuchiki Rukia itu.

"Apa dia… memiliki mata ungu tua dan bertubuh mungil?"

"Tepat sekali, bung! Dia berambut hitam pekat dengan bibir mungilnya yang ranum," tambah pemuda tadi dengan senyum merekah lebar. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ichigo kasar namun tak peduli. "Ada baiknya kau makan siang bersama kami kalau ingin melihat gadis cantikku," tawar pemuda yang tidak diketahui namanya oleh Ichigo.

"Usulmu boleh juga, bukannya tadi Inoue juga berniat ke food court dulu? Lagi pula kau tidak akan rugi kalau mau ikut dengan kami. Siapa tahu kau malah akan terpesona dengan Rukia dan menjadikannya pacar kedua, hahahaha… benar kan **Shiro-kun~**" tukas Kaien bersemangat sembari menggerakkan lengan kekarnya untuk merangkul bahu Ichigo.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama bodoh menjijikan itu!" marah pemuda berambut putih tadi sambil menyikut perut Kaien.

"Hahahaha… Inoue-chan ikut yuuuk!" Kaien bukannya merintih kesakitan tapi malah mengedipkan matanya cabul pada mantan kekasihnya.

Gadis itukah yang mereka maksud? Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek sebatas telinga tampak membuatnya lebih cantik dari biasanya. Bibir mungilnya yang tipis dilapisi oleh lipgloss. Tubuh mungilnya yang begitu bersih terbungkus oleh loose blouse merah selutut tanpa lengan. Dan kaki mungilnya tertutupi oleh sepasang pantofel hitam dengan pita putih sebagai hiasan. Belum lagi bandana merah yang merapikan rambutnya itu, dia terlihat seperti malaikat kecil tengah tersesat di keramaian mall.

"Astaga! Itu kan Rukia!" pekikku sesaat kemudian. Jadi benar ya bahwa Rukia yang mereka maksud adalah keluargaku sendiri. Kedua laki-laki yang baru kutemui tadi menoleh bersamaan dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau mengenalnya? Kalau begitu baguslah…" pemuda bertopi tadi langsung melenggang menghampiri Rukia yang sedang duduk menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Tampak gadis itu mulai bosan menanti.

"Maaf ya aku terlambat, tadi ada sedikit gangguan perjalanan," pemuda tadi menyapa Rukia dengan nada lembut. Dia kemudian duduk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Rukia yang hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Tangannya mulai terjulur untuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Rukia dengan sayang dan itu membuatku panas tahu!

"Kau cantik, tidak aku sangka pula kau mau memakai gaun pemberianku, aku senang sekali lho…" gombalnya mulai sok perhatian begitu. Dari jarak beberapa meter dari mereka aku masih dapat mendengar obrolannya, jelas saja karena aku sudah pasang telinga lebar-lebar. Aku sejujurnya ingin ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tapi Kaien sialan itu mencegahku dengan alasan supaya aku tidak menghancurkan kencan mereka. Oh! Dan gerak-gerikku sekarang benar-benar mirip seorang penguntit!

"Dasar…" gumamku pelan. Pengelihatanku kupasang tajam jikalau ada sesuatu yang terlihat janggal, aku bisa langsung melihatnya dan mungkin mendamprat pemuda brengsek itu kalau-kalau Rukia dia apa-apakan. Dan sepertinya… dugaanku tidak meleset? Kurang ajar! Berani sekali bibir serigala miliknya menyentuh pipi Rukia. Dan hebatnya gadis itu malah tersipu malu dengan rona kemerahan yang menjalari pada pipinya. Grrrh… aku sudah tidak tahan!

"Hei, Kurosaki mau kemana? Inoue-chan, cegah dia dong!" panik Kaien berusaha menghentikan langkahku tapi gagal.

"Sepertinya kau sedang kencan ya, cebol." ketusku tiba-tiba datang merusak pemandangan mereka berdua. Aku jadi merasa seperti orang ketiga yang hobinya buruk, tapi cukup menyenangkan untuk membuat Rukia menegang hebat. Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana mungkin gadis tomboy sekasar dia yang suka berkelahi bisa berubah secantik ini hanya dengan permak seadanya? Dan dia rela membuang image kelaki-lakiannya demi tampil berbeda di depan pemuda busuk ini? Cih! Gerangan apa yang membuatnya berpikir ke sana? Apa sebegitu istimewanya kah pemuda ini dimatamu, wahai nona bermata ungu tua? Memikirkan kemungkinan itu saja sudah cukup membuatku menggertakkan gigi.

"Ichigo! Kau ngapain bisa ada di sini?" seru Rukia sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke depan mukaku.

"Tentu saja memata-mataimu bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak khawatir apa? Kau pergi dengan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian begitu, kalau dia berbuat tidak senonoh bagaimana coba?" marahku sedikit membentaknya dan mengacung-ngacungkan jariku pada pemuda di sampingnya yang hanya terkikik geli tidak tahu mengapa. Hei, apanya yang lucu sih? Aku bicara serius nih!

"Kau ini tidak sopan! Jangan bicara kasar begitu dong! Lagi pula seharusnya kau mencemaskan Inoue yang kau acuhkan di belakangmu itu," makinya padaku. Aku memutar badannya dan melihat Inoue sedang berdiri dengan tampang aneh. Dia tampak sedih? Oh! Apa yang kulakukan sih?

"Hahahaha… Kurosaki ini sebenarnya pacaran dengan gadis yang mana sih?" gelak tawa Kaien menggelegar memecahkan keadaan yang sempat tegang. "Inoue-chan kan pacarmu, kenapa malah cemburu begitu melihat Rukia bersama pemuda lain? Ah~ dasar playboy!"

Apa? Barusan dia mengucapkan kata playboy? Sialan! Enak saja menyebutku dengan julukan menjijikan itu.

"Sudahlah… para gadis dan Kaien sebaiknya memesan tempat dan makanan dulu sana, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Kurosaki sebentar." sela pemuda yang aku belum tahu namanya itu. Ketiga orang selain kami pun mengangguk setuju dengan sarannya dan berangsur pergi meninggalkan kami berdua dalam suasana hatiku yang sedang marah.

"Kurosaki juga menyukai Rukia kan?"

"Heh? Jangan bercanda ya, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya. Mau aku taruh dimana mukaku kalau sampai Inoue kubuang begitu saja," sangkalku kesal pada pemuda sok wibawa ini. Sikapnya itu malah mengingatkanku pada Ishida tukang jahit jenius itu, menyebalkan!

"Tidak usah mengelak begitu, lagakmu mudah terbaca tahu!" ucapnya melembut. Hiii… mengerikan melihatnya seperti itu. "Simpan dulu wajah cemburumu sampai pulang nanti, pastikan emosimu terkontrol saat melihatku bersama Rukia ya. Karena akan ada permainan menarik untuk memanas-manasimu, hahahaha…" seringainya melebar lantas melangkah menyusul gerombolan yang sudah sibuk membaca daftar menu.

Aku menggeram. Gerahamku saling beradu kuat menahan rasa marahku yang ingin menonjok muka pemuda berambut putih itu. Orang ini… bukan orang baik-baik!

**Continued on chapter 4**

Maksa banget nih! Susah ya buat Inoue jadi cewek centil gitu, soalnya image-nya kan lembut. Terus menurut kalian Kaien gimana? Aku kok merasa agak melambai #ngaku

Oya, aku mau mengucapkan selamat berpuasa nih bagi yang menjalaninya #sorry telat banget!

Dan adakah yang tahu siapa pemuda berambut putih itu? Ayo tebak! Ntar kalau jawabannya bener bakal aku kabulin request-mu! Udah ada sedikit bocoran tuh!

Mind to review? Review please…


	4. Chapter 4

Halo, maaf nih kalau kelamaan hiatusnya. Niatnya sih pingin fokus ke UN dulu, tapi malah kena musibah tabrakan. Pergelangan tangan kananku retak dan nggak pewe buat ngetik, belum lagi harus nyari sekolah dulu. Jadi jangan heran kalau hiatus yang sudah terencana itu molor panjang. Oke deh, mungkin gaya penulisanku rada beda gara-gara sudah lama nggak main-main kata heh? #curhat sebentar

**bleach © kubo tite and sister for karin © oppa panda/new pen name**

**tidak suka? tidak usah baca. simpel kan?**

Prangg!

Tanpa sengaja aku memecahkan piring ketika hendak mengambil gelas kesukaanku. Mataku membelalak lebar dan tanganku menutup mulutku secara reflek. Pecahan-pecahan beling berserakan di sekitar lantai dapur, aku begitu panik saat mendengar suara panggilan dan derap langkah kaki yang menuju kemari. Bingung, aku takut jika seluruh anggota keluargaku akan memarahiku karena aku berulah lagi, tapi kali ini benar-benar tanpa unsur kesengajaan sama sekali. Duh… gimana ini?

Mataku bergerak-gerak gelisah, segera kuletakkan kembali gelas bergambar bola milikku dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan dapur sebelum ada yang melihatku. Aku ingin menangis saat bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi yang merupakan tempat terdekat dari dapur. Kemarin kakakku marah gara-gara aku menumpahkan tinta pada tugas karikatur buatannya, padahal niatku waktu itu adalah mencelakakan seorang gadis yang semenjak dua tahun lalu telah menumpang hidup di rumah ini. Tapi hasilnya gagal total, belum sempat aku beranjak keluar dari kamar, kakakku sudah memergokiku dan memancarkan tatapan tajam berkilat. Lalu sekarang?

Pintu kamar mandi kubuka sedikit untuk memberiku celah agar dapat melihat siapa yang berjalan menuju dapur. Mataku menyipit kala melihat gadis itu yang pertama kali datang dan mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa pecahan sebelum terinjak orang. Tangannya dengan telaten memunguti pecahan tajam tersebut tanpa rasa takut sampai pada akhirnya―"Auw!" dia memekik pelan karena telapak tangannya tertusuk beling dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Mau tak mau aku menahan tawaku yang ingin meledak agar tidak ketahuan, sudah lama aku menunggu momen sejenis ini. Melihatnya menderita adalah salah satu tujuanku berbuat ulah, aku ingin keluargaku memarahinya dan menendangnya keluar dari rumah ini. Dan sepertinya sekarang ini aku sedang mendapat suatu hiburan gratis yang jarang terjadi. Whahahahaha!

"Rukia, ada apa ini?" sebuah suara baritone yang sangat kukenal tiba-tiba menyahut dari belakang. Dapat kulihat kakakku tengah berdiri dengan agak terkejut sambil memandangi apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Buru-buru dia menyembunyikan tangannya yang terluka agar kakakku tak menyadarinya. Meski cukup jauh, aku masih bisa melihat tangan yang tersayat itu mencengkeram bagian belakang dress yang dia kenakan. Seketika darah merembes mengotori kain berwarna cerah tersebut dengan cepat, tanpa sadar aku sedikit meringis membayangkan betapa perihnya. Apa dia bodoh, lukanya kan bisa infeksi kalau dibiarkan begitu terus. Heh, tapi aku kok malah mencemaskannya sih? Biarkan saja lukanya memarah, apa urusanku?

"Wajahmu pucat begitu, kau terlihat seperti menahan sakit, apa ada yang terluka?" tanya kakakku lagi ketika menangkap perubahan aneh pada gadis itu. Memang sih dengan sekali lihat saja siapapun juga akan tahu kalau dia sedang kesakitan, raut mukanya tidak bisa berkata bohong meski dia mencoba bersikap sewajar mungkin. Aku yang bersembunyi ikut mengamatinya, dapat kulihat darah semakin menyebar pada dress miliknya dan hal itu membuatku takut. Aku memang membencinya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak peduli dengan hal sepele yang jelas-jelas menjadi masalah saat ini. Bayang-bayang tetesan darahnya membuat kepalaku berdenyut nyeri, aku jadi teringat kenangan buruk tentang Ibu yang kehilangan banyak darah setelah jatuh dari pohon. Sekujur tubuhku mendadak merinding, niat baik Ibu yang ingin mengambilkan layang-layang untukku malah berubah petaka besar. Dan sekarang… darah dari telapak tangannya semakin mengucur deras. Waaa gawat!

"Kau lebih baik jangan mendekat ke sini, tempat ini mau kubersihkan dulu supaya tidak ada pecahan belingnya lagi. Bahaya kalau sampai terinjak olehmu dan adik-adikmu, sudah sana aku harus meneruskan pekerjaanku lagi," gagapnya dan berusaha menutupi darah yang menggenang di lantai agar tak terlihat oleh kakakku. Dia begitu kewalahan, bahkan dia sempat beberapa kali meringis menahan ngilu, lukanya semakin membengkak dan harus diobati secepatnya supaya tidak berakibat fatal. Aku meneguk ludahku secara susah payah, bisa-bisanya tadi aku tertawa padahal dia sudah berbuat sampai sejauh itu.

"Kalau butuh bantuan, aku ada di depan TV," kata kakakku pada akhirnya. Gadis tadi bernafas lega dan segera membuang pecahan piring yang berhasil dia kumpulkan ke dalam tong sampah. Setelah itu bergegas menekan telapak tangannya yang terluka sekuat mungkin untuk mengurangi pendarahan. Dia sampai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk meredam rintihan saat air kran mengalir membasuh darahnya. Matanya terpejam sedikit mengeluarkan air mata begitu tahu bekas sayatan beling tadi berubah biru. Aku yang tak tega segera menghampirinya tanpa sadar, namun dia malah terkejut dengan kehadiranku.

"Ka-Karin, aku akan membereskan piring yang tadi pecah kok, tolong jangan kau adukan pada Paman Isshin," pintanya memohon padaku. Apa gadis ini betul-betul sudah gila? Untuk apa aku harus mengadukan pada Ayah dalam kondisi seperti ini? Hanya orang keji saja yang akan melakukan tindakan itu. Heh?

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur karena terus kepikiran dengan luka gadis itu. Kalau boleh jujur, baru pertama kali ini aku merasa khawatir padanya. Padahal setiap hari aku selalu membentak, memaki, dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu yang tidak pernah becus dalam bekerja. Aku menggulingkan badanku ke arah samping, menghadap langsung pada saudara kembarku yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan bekerja kelompok siang tadi. Kulirik jam dinding yang berdetak teratur mengisi keheningan ruangan ini, sudah pukul sepuluh malam tapi mataku tak kunjung terpejam sedari tadi. Akhirnya aku beranjak keluar dari kamar karena tak tahan, takut-takut berjalan perlahan menuju dapur untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang kering.

"Maaf Momo, dress yang kau pinjamkan jadi kena noda darahku. Sudah kugosok dengan sabun tapi tetap saja tak bisa hilang bekasnya, kalau tabunganku sudah cukup akan kuganti dengan yang baru deh, aku janji."

Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu, buru-buru aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju teras samping rumah. Tempat itu adalah ruangan khusus untuk menjemur pakaian, tak heran kalau kau akan menemukan mesin cuci dan ember-ember di sana. Namun bukan cuma perkakas-perkakas itu saja yang tertangkap oleh indera pengelihatanku, melainkan sosok lain yang selama ini selalu kujahati juga tengah berdiri gelisah sambil mendekap dress yang tadi siang dia pakai. Hee? Berarti dress itu yang ada bekas darahnya dong?

"Besok aku akan cari ke butik yang menjual dress ini, kau boleh marah padaku tapi jangan mogok bicara ya," lirihnya pada seseorang di seberang sana, aku baru tahu kalau dia menelepon sahabatnya dan minta maaf karena dress pinjamannya kotor dengan noda darah, benar tidak sih? Kurasakan mataku memanas tak tahu kenapa, yang jelas aku mau menangis sekarang ini. Bukan karena aku ini cewek cengeng, tapi kok rasanya sedih mendengar percakapan via telepon barusan. Sudah mengambil alih tanggung jawabku yang harusnya membersihkan beling, tangannya bengkak karena terluka, masih mau menguras tabungannya untuk mengganti dress orang lain? Huweee… dia ini kenapa sih, jadi orang kok kebangetan baik begitu?

"Lho? Karin kok―"

"Huweee… aku janji nggak akan nakal lagi kok sama Rukia-nee, bakalan jadi anak yang manis deh," tangisku pecah dan langsung menerjang gadis berparas manis itu dengan pelukan. Terisak hebat sembari mengusap-usap ingus pada bajunya tanpa sadar, iuh… sekali-kali jorok tidak apa-apa deh. Dan detik berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah kehangatan yang telah lama kurindukan dari sepasang lengan ramping miliknya, mirip sekali dengan Ibuku. Jemarinya yang lentik memainkan tiap helaian rambut hitamku dengan penuh sayang, sedikit kekehan ringan darinya mulai terdengar. Dia ketawa?

"Nggak apa-apa kok, asalkan kamu mau kupanggil Karin-CHAN, pasti aku maafkan, hihihi…"

Hah? Chan? Itu embel-embel 'oenyoe' banget gitu, masa dia serius ingin memanggilku seperti itu? Aku malu dong kalau sampai ada teman-temanku yang dengar, image yang sudah kubangun sedemikian lamanya bisa hancur! Dengan enggan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap mata bundar besar itu, warnanya bagus banget seperti langit malam. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, genit ah! Jawabanku?

"Iya, iya, aku mau…" cemberutku dan tawa kami berdua meledak bersamaan. Kalau lagi begini ternyata dia baik juga ya, mungkin aku yang keseringan menganggapnya gadis culun tidak berguna. Waaa… peran baikku mulai deh, hehehe.

***end of flash back**

"Aduh…" rintihku karena tidak sadar telah membuk jari telunjukku berdarah. Keasikan mengenang masa lalu sih, sampai lupa kalau sedang membersihkan pecahan kaca. Habis situasinya kan sama baik dulu maupun sekarang, bedanya ya kalau saat ini aku sendiri yang membereskan. Perlahan aku memberanikan diri menatap tetesan darah yang mengalir pelan. Meringis sakit, luka kecil begini saja sudah perih sekali, bagaimana dengan bekas sayatan Rukia-nee waktu itu ya? Sampai bengkak juga…

"Cepat cuci tanganmu dan tempelkan plester, bisa kemasukan kumam tuh," sahut sebuah suara lembut. Tangan mungilnya ikut berpartisipasi denganku, memunguti satu per satu kaca-kaca tajam yang berkilau membahayakan. Aku menoleh padanya yang tersenyum ramah, dia tampak senang hari ini, ada apa? Mungkinkah nilai ulangannya dapat bagus? Tadi pagi kan dia bilang kalau hari ini akan ada ulangan harian, lalu nilai kakakku bagaimanan ya? Sudahlah, toh dia itu bodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Rukia-nee masak banyak sekali, apa sedang mencoba resep baru dari club?" tanyaku membuka topik baru sembari mencuci bersih tanganku, mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil dan mulai mengobrak-abrik kotak obat untuk menemukan plester luka. Kulihat dia masih membereskan kaca-kaca kecil yang kasat mata dengan cara menyapu lantai dapur hingga benar-benar bersih. Dia cantik sekali kalau sedang seperti itu, auranya keibuan.

"Soalnya akan ada teman kakak yang mampir ke sini nanti sore, aku juga berniat mengajaknya makan malam sekalian, kata Paman Isshin boleh kok," ucap Rukia-nee tanpa menghilangkan senyum manis yang setia bertengger menghiasi paras cantiknya. Aku sedikit mengernyit setelah mendengar penuturannya, temannya akan datang ke rumah? Mungkinkah mereka mengadakan kerja kelompok?

"Memang siapa sih or―" Tok tok tok!

"Dia sudah datang, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, Karin-chan tolong bukakan pintu untuknya ya!" seru Rukia-nee girang dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas, lalu aku? Masih keheranan karena perubahan mimik Rukia-nee yang terlampau senang, aku berjalan dengan agak ogah-ogahan menuju pintu. Perlahan gagang pintu kutarik dan pintu setengah terbuka, mataku membelalak lebar melihat siapa yang datang. Momo? Bukan, kupikir yang Rukia-nee maksud adalah gadis bercepol yang pintar memasak itu, namun ternyata dugaanku salah. Ini temannya?

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tampak tersenyum menyeringai padaku, dia mulai melepas topi yang menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya. Kini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa dari seseorang yang Rukia-nee maksud dengan teman. Rambut spike putih, mata tajam berwarna keemasan, tubuh atletis yang terlihat begitu berotot juga dandanan casual yang tampak cocok untuknya. Mungkin kakakku akan kalah gaya jika lawannya adalah pemuda sekeren ini. Aku meneliti sekilas penampilan keseluruhannya, yang terlintas dalam benakku saat ini hanyalah satu kata… tampan.

"Hai, aku mencari Rukia," dia berkata dengan suara rendah, seakan-akan ingin menunjukkan sisi elegan dari dirinya. Coba kutebak, tak ada buku pelajaran ataupun tas ransel yang berisi barang-barang untuk kerja kelompok. Datang sendirian, berdandan rapi, lalu cowok pula. Ada beberapa pemikiran yang bergelayut memenuhi kepalaku, termasuk segala kemungkinan yang sebisa mungkin kutepis jauh-jauh. Biasanya kalau sudah begini, otak kita akan secara otomatis mengarah pada hal bernama… kencan?

"Maaf, kau temannya Rukia-nee?" tanyaku pelan. Bukannya memperhatikanku tapi dia malah melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya karena ingin tahu. Dan apa?

"Kau cantik, sayang," gumamnya membuatku melotot. Sa-sayang?

***normal pov**

"Dia bercerita semua tentangmu, bahkan perasaanmu padanya yang tak pernah berubah sampai sekarang."

Gadis berambut coklat susu itu menangis, ingin mengelak apa yang barusan dia dengar dari pemuda berstatuskan pacarnya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tak mampu, semua yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo adalah benar. Inoue, gadis bertubuh aduhai itu merosot ke tanah, membiarkan pemuda tampan tadi melihat sisi lemahnya selama ini. Percuma, dia bukanlah tipikal gadis tangguh yang dapat dengan mudahnya menyembunyikan sakit hati. Tangisnya semakin pecah kala Ichigo tidak berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu menopang bebannya, membiarkannya terduduk merasakan dingin permukaan tanah pada kulitnya.

"Aku mau pulang," pamit Ichigo kemudian, tanpa memandangnya pula. Apa pemuda itu lupa kalau dia ini adalah kekasihnya? Inoue semakin kencang menangis, dia butuh pelukan, butuh kasih sayang dari kekasihnya untuk saat ini. Tanpa sadar sepasang mata aqua green yang terus memperhatikannya sedari tadi, mulai melangkah mendekat. Menyentuh pelan pundak ringkih yang bergetar karena sesenggukan, mengusap puncak kepala dari gadis yang dulu pernah dia cintai, dulu.

"Nah kan, kalau kau bohong terus, beginilah akibatnya," pemuda tadi berkata lembut, membiarkan gadis bermanik abu itu memeluk erat kakinya. Gadis itu membutuhkan sandaran, mungkin dia bersedia mendengarkan curahan hati mantan kekasihnya sebagai seorang pemuda baik-baik.

Ichigo membelalak kaget. Dia baru pulang ke rumah dengan badan dan pikiran yang capek semua, sekarang malah harus bertemu dengan orang ini? Apa yang pemuda brengsek itu lakukan, ini rumahnya, tidak seharusnya dia berlagak sok seperti itu. Dan apa-apaan lagi itu, tangan busuknya dengan lancang merangkul pundak Rukianya? Berani sekali dia, mau mati heh?

"Yo, aku akan menemani Rukia makan malam, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" pancing pemuda berambut putih tadi, sepertinya dia berhasil membakar emosi Ichigo yang kini meledak-ledak.

"**Shiro**saki Hichi!" geram Ichigo berkilat marah.

**continued on chapter 5**

Sudah tahu kan siapa cowok berambut putih itu?

Mind to review? Review please…


End file.
